Spring Fling
by KendallGirl13
Summary: A challenge response from another site. R/S smut.


**- Spring Fling -**

By Kendall

March 31, 2008

The usual disclaimers apply.

I slowly woke to the sun filtering through my bedroom window. After a string of seemingly endless damp, dreary days, it looks like spring is actually going to show up this year. I got up and opened my window and was met by a gust of warm air billowing through my curtains. I listened closely, and I'm pretty sure, between a siren in the distance and the backfiring of Mr. Suppelsa's old Chrysler as he pulled out of the parking lot, that I might have heard a bird chirping. Yes, it was definitely spring-time in Trenton.

I took a quick shower and, feeling bold and ready to break out of my winter wardrobe, decided to dress in a new outfit that Lula convinced me to buy. I shimmied into a short, denim mini skirt and pulled on a black tank top. I added a thick black belt with a giant, just-shy-of-obnoxious, belt buckle. I was turned around, checking the full-length mirror affixed to my closet door to make sure that the skirt was long enough to cover all of my important parts – okay, I was checking out my butt - when I caught Ranger's reflection in the mirror. Startled, I let out a little yelp. He was leaning against my bedroom door with a half-grin on his face.

"Looking good, Babe."

Dressed in faded blue jeans and a skin-tight black t-shirt, he was mighty looking good himself. His clothes clung to all the right places and left no doubt to anyone who saw him that beneath the clothes was the finest work of art. His hair was loose, falling in subtle waves to just above his shoulders and his jaw line was accented by a five o'clock shadow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged one shoulder, "It's the first nice day of spring. I thought you might want to play hooky with me."

I smiled. I didn't take Ranger for the type of guy to be fazed by anything from a sub-zero blizzard to a 120-degree heat wave, so I was a little surprised he noticed how nice it was outside and even more surprised that he was voluntarily taking a day off of work.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Put on some shoes and you'll see."

Knowing that asking questions wouldn't likely get me any answers, I decided to go with the flow. Digging in my closet, I pulled out a pair of black knee-high boots with a killer 4 1/2" heel, the ownership of which was also owed to Lula's persuasions. I slipped one foot at a time in the boots and bent to zip them up. When I'd finished, I stood and turned to look at Ranger.

He was staring back at me with a look of pure desire on his face. He studied me for a moment before shoving off the door frame and crossing the room towards me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against him. "Nice boots, babe."

My hands were palm down on his chest, and, at the sultry tone of his voice, my fingers involuntarily curled into his t-shirt. He dropped his head and brought his lips to mine, his tongue snaking out for a quick taste before urging my mouth open. The kiss was intense…demanding…and it left me a bit weak in the knees.

I was ready to forget about the nice weather and drag him to my bed when he abruptly pulled back and took my hand in his. "Let's go," he said as he led me out the door. Before I had time to protest, we were out the apartment and making our way down the stairwell.

We stepped out into the parking lot and where I was expecting to see the Porsche or maybe the Mercedes, I spotted a sleek, black Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle. This bike was all about style, performance and speed and I instinctively knew it belonged to Ranger.

"I can't get on that," I told him. "I'm wearing a skirt."

"I don't see the problem," he said, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, you know what?" he added thoughtfully. "I do see one problem."

He pulled me close to him with one hand on the back of my neck and began kissing me with the same intensity as he had upstairs in my bedroom. A tingle started at my toes and worked its way to my center. Mmm, if this is the way he solves problems, I like the way he works. I was beginning to lose myself in the kiss when I felt his other hand snake up under my skirt and, before I had time to register what was happening, he gave a sharp tug and I instantly felt a draft between my legs He took a step back from me with a huge, cocky grin on his face and shoved my torn panties into his front pocket.

"There," he said. "Problem solved."

My jaw about hit the pavement and I gave him a death glare, but really I was thinking, _now, this could be interesting_…

"Ranger! I can't believe you…"

He straddled the bike and pulled me down behind him. "Just get on, Babe."

I tried as well as I could to keep my short skirt from riding all the way up my thighs and I wrapped my hands around his waist, sidling up as close as possible, using his body to shield me from flashing all of Trenton.

He started the bike as I tried not to concentrate on the fact that I was going commando and my _entire_ body was pressed up against his. Unfortunately, I was still way too turned on from the kiss he'd just given me and the instant I felt the vibration of the bike and the hardness of Ranger between my legs, I knew I was a goner. We had only made it a few blocks before my breathing got heavy and my grip on Ranger's waist tightened. I'm sure he could feel my heart pounding against his back.

I slid one hand underneath his t-shirt and over his washboard abs. The heat of his skin nearly scorched my fingertips. I let my other hand drop slightly to run across his strong thigh and his entire length, which was now rock hard and pressing tightly against his jeans. I could feel that his breathing was as heavy and ragged as mine. I stroked him a couple of times through the denim material and I heard him let out a low moan, almost a growl.

He took a sharp turn and headed to the nearest outskirts of town. As soon as we were out of the city limits, he sped up and the increased vibrations and the feel of his body, rock hard, against mine were all it took to send me over the edge. I buried my face in his back and moaned as my thighs tightened around his and my hands fisted in his t-shirt. An orgasm ripped through my body in waves and didn't let up until I felt the bike slow down several minutes later. We came to a stop in some sort of forest preserve. A quick glance told me no one was around, but by the look on Ranger's face, I'm not sure if it would have made a difference either way. Ranger had turned so he was sitting facing me. He slid his thighs beneath mine and planted his feet on either side of the bike. He reached up and took my face in his palm, gently stroking my cheek.

"Christ, Stephanie. I've never been more turned on in my life."

"Neither have I, Ranger. Please…I need you…now," I practically begged.

He pulled me to him and his mouth crashed down on mine. I opened my lips to him and his tongue invaded, claiming my entire mouth.

I reached down between us and lowered his zipper, releasing his impressive erection from the confines of his jeans. He stared at me with his piercing brown eyes as he slid his hands up my skirt, grasping me by the hips, and exposing me to the world. He lifted me up and held me above him as his mouth found mine once again. My arms were around his neck, hands fisted in his hair. In a sudden, smooth movement, he lowered me as he thrust his hips upward and buried himself to the hilt. I arched my back as a moan escaped my lips. He felt so incredibly good. His hands slid beneath my butt and he was moving me up and down lifting me almost completely off of him before lowering me fast and hard back down as he thrust upward into me.

The pace of our lovemaking was frantic. I could feel his need for me and I was sure he could feel mine for him. It didn't take long before he slammed into me one last time, letting out a low growl. His body shook with his release and I felt my own as my walls contracted around him and I melted into him, no longer possessing the ability to hold myself upright.

He held me tightly to him, both of us out of breath, for several long moments until we'd regained our senses.

"Wow, Ranger."

"I know."

"That was…"

"Yeah, it was."

After a few minutes, Ranger stood and adjusted himself before settling back on the bike, his back to my front. He turned the key in the ignition and the bike hummed to life, causing my body to do the same. I pulled my skirt back down, in an attempt to cover myself.

"Ranger, wait. I really think I need to recover for a little while longer before you…" He revved the engine, making the leather seat vibrate beneath me. "…oh, god…"

He glanced back at me with a gleam in his eye. "Sorry, Babe. I've been waiting long enough," he said as he shifted the bike into gear and pulled back onto the highway.


End file.
